<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why don't you just tame me by onehunnitlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566692">why don't you just tame me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehunnitlines/pseuds/onehunnitlines'>onehunnitlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, I mean its there a little bit- but its mostly sex, Im Changkyun - Freeform, Lee Jooheon/I.M Changkyun, M/M, PWP, breathe play, but like soft, jookyun - Freeform, lee jooheon - Freeform, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehunnitlines/pseuds/onehunnitlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun is buzzed and wants what he always wants: Jooheon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why don't you just tame me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched the vlive, that vline- where Changkyun is definitely drunk and Jooheon has his hands full. </p><p>I entirely blame god damn for this, I listened to it on loop. Also stream Psyche.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The live is a fucking disaster, and Jooheon can’t help but laugh as he finally gets the video closed down. </p><p> </p><p>He knows something is building- could feel it in the way hands kept pulling at him- a sharp nose pressing into his dimple and soft lips skimming his chin with almost 130K people watching them. </p><p> </p><p>He chats with the manager for a minute, lets Changkyun rub up against him like a lazy cat and pays no mind to him. </p><p> </p><p>They bid their goodnights, getting chastised to eat and sober up and Jooheon smiles his way through the words like he doesn’t know exactly what they need to do. </p><p> </p><p>The second their manager is out of their room, door clicking shut- Changkyun is on him. </p><p>Warm hands are working under his shirt- cool nose nuzzling in at his neck- little nips and sucks that have him raising his eyebrow. </p><p>“what are you doing?” He asks, trying for casual as he pulls away- but maybe it comes out a little uncomfortable. </p><p>“isn’t it obvious?” A little smirk, and its gonna be like that huh? </p><p>“you’re drunk” he laughs- putting some space between them, and Changkyun sighs- falling back onto the bed with a thud. </p><p>“not that drunk” He challenges- and there's silence for a minute as Jooheon thinks. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve done this before- but not quite like this. Casual hook up sex, when the hunger between them got to be too much for them to ignore- quick and rough in the studio- or in the shower while the members slept. </p><p> </p><p>He could admit it easily, it was too much now- the buzz beneath his skin reminding him how even the last two girls he had went home with couldn’t compare to the way Changkyun felt. </p><p> </p><p>But this wasn’t their casual hook up- efficient and getting off- it was neck kisses and in an actual bed. He wasn’t opposed to the idea- but the vibe was certainly different than their usual. </p><p> </p><p>“come on hyung~” A little whine, and Jooheon shifts, facing the other man. </p><p>“manager hyung is right next to us” He sighs, watching intently when Changkyun’s hands start roving over his chest- inching down and down until he cups himself and makes a soft sound of want. </p><p> </p><p>Way fucking hotter than it should be, Jooheon looks up to see him biting his lip- cheeks flushed and eyes locked on him. </p><p> </p><p>“I can be quiet” He whispers, rolling his hips and Jooheon drags his gaze up and down- already growing hot in his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>He stays still, wants to push Changkyun a little- and keeps watching him. </p><p> </p><p>He catches on quick, tongue flicking out to wet his lips again, and he rubs down his chest. Slim fingers pull his shirt up- circling and pinching at his nipples- a deep moan falling from his lips as he arches. </p><p>He twists and pulls until they’re red- almost painful looking and Jooheon is getting hard, listening to the little breathy moans he makes. </p><p>This is so outside of what they were- but he couldn’t bring himself to say no- not when it was like this. It was probably one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he watches Changkyun cup himself- eyes open and locking with his as he ruts his hips up, obvious erection pressing into his palm. He squeezes, rolls his hips sinful and lets his legs part- a clear invitation. </p><p>Jooheon waits still- fingertips just pressing to the curve of his knee- and Changkyun swallows hard. </p><p>“touch me” a whisper, vulnerable, and his cheeks are blushed deep red, but there’s no hesitation when Jooheon moves. </p><p> </p><p>Hands grip slim hips, lift and push him higher up the bed so Jooheon has room to get between those soft thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at one another now, unsure- but he lets his hands roam- a tentative touch to the still peaked nipples and Changkyun shudders- eyes fluttering. </p><p>“here?” He asks, voice dipped deeper in arousal and Changkyun breathes heavy when thumbs rub slow circles. He nods, lets his head tip back as his eyes fall shut frame pushing up into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>Jooheon kisses down a golden sternum- still not confident on their boundaries for kissing, and instead lets his mouth close over his nipple instead. </p><p> </p><p>Fingers twine in his hair quick, and he laves soft- the gentlest brush of his teeth and Changkyun is crying out- a whimper of “Hyung~” lighting the fire in his belly. </p><p>He gets bolder, reaching down and cupping Changkyun through his sweats- and this gets his hair pulled, a strangled sound when he squeezes. </p><p>“shit honey-ah Hyung, ah” a bizarre mesh of his nicknames and he smirks- moves to the other nipple and instead reaches inside loose sweats, completely unsurprised when he finds Changkyun without underwear. </p><p>He’s messy, leaking all over- and Jooheon finds it ridiculously hot that he can make Changkyun like this- cool level headed maknae writhing and whining under him. </p><p> </p><p>He strokes him until Changkyun is almost delirious, trembling and pulling his hair so hard it's starting to hurt. </p><p>“Hyung please, please” desperate, and Jooheon comes up- watching Changkyun breathe heavy and stare at him </p><p>“please what?” He asks, still stroking slow just to see the way he squirms.<br/>
“kiss me?” surprising, and almost like he’s embarrassed to ask. </p><p> </p><p>He stares down, sees the clear gaze of Changkyun, not drunk- not entirely- and he leans slow. </p><p>His heart is thumping, and his touching has stopped- hand coming up to cup the sharp jawline of the other instead. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, this is the action- the one part that's going to change things. </p><p> </p><p>When their lips finally meet- Changkyun makes an almost wounded sound, hands sinking into his hair- holding him tight. He licks up, into the heat of his open mouth and he plunders the other man, kisses him so deeply his lungs burn. </p><p> </p><p>When they pull apart, pink lips are even more swollen, and Changkyun only has time to whisper a soft fuck before they come back together. </p><p>Everything takes on a tone of frantic now, Jooheon’s hands yanking his sweats down- pushing his own off in record time- their mouths only separating when they yank hoodies over their heads. </p><p> </p><p>Their hips come together quick, sliding against one another hot and desperate and Changkyun leans up until they’re kissing again- Jooheon’s hands gripping his thighs and pushing them up and open. He’s aching to sink inside the other, finally get to let go the way he can with only Changkyun. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t fuck you, I don’t have anything” Jooheon realizes- certainly not prepared for this- and Changkyun kisses him again, soft- while he reaches into the bedside table. </p><p>He pulls out a condom, a small bottle of lube- and Jooheon realizes quickly, he’s certainly not the one in control here, but it just makes him smirk. </p><p> </p><p>He’s quick with his fingers, can barely stand to wait long enough to work Changkyun up to three when he finally gets to see what he looks like through this. He’s erotic in a way that's taking Jooheon apart every second, his own cock dripping ridiculous amounts of precum over them while Changkyun moans and arches. </p><p> </p><p>Finally satisfied he yanks the condom open, rolls it on quick and moves to grip Changkyun’s hips to get him on his belly, easier when its been so long. </p><p> </p><p>“No no- ah- don’t, don’t roll me over-” gasped against his skin, fingers digging hard into his back to hold on and pull him close. </p><p>“wanna see you when you cum- please” hot against his ear, and Jooheon can’t believe half of the filthy shit coming out of Changkyun’s mouth- but he can’t argue when it's so hot. </p><p>He instead spreads him a little more- pulling legs over his arms and Changkyun reaches between them- guiding him inside. </p><p> </p><p>The first press is scorching and tight- even through the condom, and he hisses inching in slow. </p><p>Changkyun’s mouth has dropped open, eyebrows knitted together as he arches his hips- trying to open up further. Jooheon knows he’s big, knows it must be a lot- but Changkyun only holds on. </p><p>“fuck...”He gasps, finally bottoming out- and Changkyun is pulling him close- lips pressing to his, messy and desperate. He kisses back just as hard- sharp teeth nipping and pulling at him until he draws back to breathe. </p><p>“hard, fuck me hard” Changkyun whispers, locking ankles under Jooheon’s ass- and he doesn’t have to be told twice. </p><p> </p><p>Changkyun takes it like no one else- moaning and eyes watering and so blissed out on cock that Jooheon feels light headed with power as he watches.  </p><p>“oh fuck, fuck” he whines, fingers untangling from the blankets and instead pulling at his hair as he arches down. </p><p>“there?” Jooheon asks- and Changkyun is nodding, foot planting on the bed to push up harder- debauched and completely fucking lost to his pleasure and Jooheon is biting his lip to stave off his own orgasm. </p><p>Shaky fingers find the hand holding his thigh open- and tug- Jooheon naturally letting him guide him instead to his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Jesus Christ, and he grips- not super hard- but dark eyes open, a little arch into the touch and he squeezes harder until his moans sound labored. </p><p>“Changkyun” he warns- even though he’s so fucking hard he can barely keep up the pace without losing it. </p><p>“please” a little gasp- and his hips snap hard, bounce the other up the bed and further into his tightening grip and he flexes his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Changkyun’s mouth is open, no sound and his thighs start to shake, hips trembling up off the mattress and Jooheon loses rhythm, just pushed up as deep as he can get when he feels Changkyun start to tighten up. </p><p> </p><p>A split second of his chest heaving, hands grip at his forearm- nails digging in pulling his grip down harder and then his back is arching up abs clenching as he comes. </p><p>Silent, but he’s shaking so hard, squeezing rhythmic like a vice- a tiny “Jooheon” wheezed out, and it's the last straw. </p><p> </p><p>Jooheon moans, his own voice hoarse when he starts to cum- dropping down over the other- hand falling from his throat to hold himself up. </p><p>He cums so hard he feels light-headed, the soft press of lips barely registering- but he kisses back naturally. </p><p> </p><p>He’s panting, almost sure he blacked out when he sits up- Changkyun’s fingers running through his hair soft- legs still around him, but loose. </p><p> </p><p>It's intimate- and he rolls off- pulling the condom off and sighing at the mess leaked out on him. </p><p> </p><p>He looks over and Changkyun is on his side, staring at him- and he wants to say something but he doesn’t know what, so he lays back down. Decides to stay on the bed and just see what happens. </p><p> </p><p>It takes him a moment, but sure enough Changkyun comes and lays with him, letting Jooheon’s bicep pillow his head and tucking in close to his side. </p><p> </p><p>They’re sticky and spent, and Jooheon has a million fucking questions- but he lets his arm come up and hold Changkyun tighter to his chest- just goes with what feels right. The action gets him a soft kiss to his pec- and the other’s hand splays out over his heart, completely comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>He could get used to this, whatever it was. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>